Hinata's Weird Day
by FireHero
Summary: Ever Wonder How would the whole aphrodisiac thing would have gone if Hajime have been there? Well, here it is!


Hinata Hajime was having a good day.

One of the teachers at the Reserve Course ask him to go to the Principal Building to give some papers to Yukizome Chisa, the teacher in charge of Class 77, Hajime was friends with Class 77 thanks to meeting his friend Nanami at the fountain every day, Nanami and him met under some circumstances, basically by chance, they found that they got some mutual interest and usually hang out together every day at break time and in the afternoon; That routine of playing together catch the attention of her fellow classmates, the usually stoic and sleepy Nanami was spending her time outside with another human being, of course that catch the attention of her classmates.

* * *

One day, they follow her, Sonia and Koizumi were spying on them for different reasons, Sonia thought that Nanami having a guy friend was wonderful and she was interest in what kind of person Hinata was, Koizumi on the other hand was worried about Nanami because she didn't think that guys were trustworthy, after seeing Hinata, they left them be.

The day after that, Class 77 minus Nanami assault Hinata in his way to the fountain, some of them like Kuzuryuu, Koizumi and Pekoyama were giving him silent treats of hurting him if he ever did the same to Nanami, others like Sonia were cheering on their ''relationship'' even though Hinata spend some time trying to explain that they were just friends and then there was Souda who only asked him how far did he take things with her.

Hinata, with his usual kind and understanding behavior, try to answer everything and in some minutes, he gain 14 new friends, but remembering that Nanami was still waiting for him at the fountain, he quickly left them after making the promise of spending time with them and Nanami some other day.

Hinata was walking through the school grounds, finally reaching the huge door to Hope's Peak Academy, his dream, after showing his identification and the permission card he obtained from his teacher, the security guards let him in, It wasn't the first time he entered the main course building, his new friends let him in every day to have lunch, they really took a liking to him after he gave them some help.

* * *

Hinata was about to reach the door, carrying all the papers that he was carrying was a little difficult but he manage, he wanted to see his friends before lunch time so he was happy the teacher choose him for this. Finally reaching the door, he use one hand to open the door, they were making quite the ruckus because Hinata could heard lots of voices inside the room, finally entering the classroom of Class 77 what greet him wasn't the classroom he was expecting.

For first instances, for some reason, the room was pinkish, everything was strange for Hinata but he first get to the desk of the teacher to drop the papers and then he will try to figure out what was happening; After crossing the room and finally discharging the papers, he turn to look around his friends, trying to analyze what was happening.

In the back of the classroom, Nidai and Owari were…. Hinata blinked five times and scrub his eyes a little to try and see well, his eyes were definitely deceiving him because he thought they were making out, all of his friends were sweating a bit. He found Komaeda with a dazed look on one of the desks and makes his way to him, trying to find answers.

''Komaeda?'' Hinata tried asking without expecting anything.

Komaeda looked at him a bit and then smile stupidly, he opened his mouth but what came out weren't the answers Hinata was expecting,

''Hope is wonderful, isn't it Hinata-kun?'' Hinata saw the faraway look in Komaeda's eyes and determined that he wouldn't find answer with him. Leaving his friend alone for the time being, he saw that Saionji was holding a bottle of something and Hanamura was grabbing his..ehem…low gear…. Saionji seemed well enough so Hinata approach her.

''Hey Saionji'' Hinata said getting closer

''Oh, Hinata-oniichan'' Saionji was a good girl at heart but Hinata knew that she have a few personality problems

''Do you know why everyone is acting so strange?'' Hinata asked seeing Ibuki singing and cheering to Nidai and Owari making out.

''Nanami-oneechan ask Hanamura-oniichan to make soup after cleaning the classroom because we didn't eat, I found this bottle in Hanamura-oniichan's suitcase so I dump it on the soup and now everyone is acting funny'' she said waving her hands in the air and laughing

Hinata went paled after that, he saw Hanamura on the ground holding his low gear with a pained look and Koizumi taking photos of herself while blushing intensely.

''I have a bad feeling about this'' Hinata thought to himself, he had an idea of what was in that bottle but he wanted to think that he was wrong.

''Saionji mind if I look at that bottle for a few minutes?'' he asked as nicely as possible

''Beg me and become my slave!'' she said that with dark eyes, Hinata was sweat dropping, this is what he meant by her having personality problems

Before he could answer, Hanamura came at full speed after Saionji with an angered look and…. Was that lust in his eyes?!; Saionji was screaming after realizing that her joke went too far so Hinata did the only thing he could think of, he kicked Hanamura out of the way.

''WHYYYYYYYYY?!'' Hanamura screamed that and crossing the room at full speed. A Weird Taylor Swift exclamation following soon after.

''Ah Sorry!'' Hinata reacted on instinct and his instinct told him that Hanamura was dangerous at the moment. Saionji was shaking on the ground so he just took the bottle without saying anything, he will console her after making sure his friends didn't do anything too crazy. As he thought, the bottle was indeed an aphrodisiac and apparently a strong one at that too. The only thought that enters his head was Souda, if he was like that; maybe he will try to…..

He quickly scanned the room looking for the Ultimate Mechanic, he saw Gundam blushing under his scarf so intensely that he passed out, his Four Dark Devas of Destruction were trying to revived him, making a mental note to help him later he continue searching for Souda and found another weird situation,

Sonia was on the ground breathing roughly and blushing intensely and Souda was trying to reach her and take off his clothes, the only thing obstruction his way was Kuzuryuu that was trying to stop him even though Kuzuryuu also was under the effects of the aphrodisiac, but the weird part of this was that Pekoyama was trying to take off Kuzuryuu's shirt with a weird smile, He immediately get over there to help Kuzuryuu.

''Souda get a hold of yourself'' said Hinata while grabbing Souda, freeing Kuzuryuu's hands so he could concentrate on Pekoyama, Pekoyama was quicker than him thought, she took Kuzuryuu to the ground and began hugging him like you would do to an animal, all while trying to take off his clothes.

''Peko! Stop it! That stupid soup is making you do crazy shiet'' Hinata heard Kuzuryuu said with weak resistance

''Young Master ah please let me ahhhhh do my work as a tool'' Pekoyama was so serious that Hinata didn't wanted to interfere for fear of her wrath, remembering that she could kill him with a wooden sword, Hinata decided to let Kuzuryuu handle her and concentrating on Souda, he was serious about Sonia on this one.

''Sonia-san I'm almost thereee'' said Souda trying to shake off Hinata

''And you call yourself a man? Stop it Soudaa'' Hinata was having a difficult time fending him off but he feared that Souda was going to overcome him soon, but then Tsumiki appear out of nowhere grabbing onto Hinata.

''Tsumiki?!'' Hinata was trying to push Souda away but with Tsumiki trying to pull him towards her, everything was more and more difficult.

''Hinataaa-sannnn, let meeeee, just the tipppp, I promise I'll be good, pleaseee helppp meee'' Tsumiki moan in his ear and her pull was getting stronger

''What the heck?! The tip?! What exactly do you mean by tip?!'' Hinata didn't wanted to think about that at the moment, Souda was escaping him.

''Someone help me with Souda!'' Hinata shouted but his friends were all in their own little words and so couldn't hear him, trying to think, Hinata found the solution.

''If no one will help me, I'll ended up losing my hopeeee, the despair of my friends not listening to me would be too great'' Hinata knew that if there was someone who could help him, it must be him.

''Someone said Hope?!'' A voice was heard and immediately after, Tsumiki and Souda were both unconscious on the ground.

''HOPE IS THE BEST!'' A shout follow after them.

''What the…'' Hinata just couldn't care less anymore, he was growing accustomed to this kind of situations, he saw Komaeda in his desk but with an apple on his hand, apparently he throw the apple in the air and for some reason, the apple rebounded on Souda and Tsumuki's heads, touching the exact place needed for them to go unconscious.

Hinata saw Sonia reaching for Gundam in the end but he was so tired he didn't wanted to do anything anymore, Tsumiki steal his coat so he was in his school shirt and tie, his coat was currently being hold by the unconscious Tsumiki who manage to take it without him noticing. Sighing a bit, Hinata stood up and finally reached the sensei.

''Yukizome-sensei, I bring with me the papers for the school festival, our teacher told me to give them to you so you could sign them'' Hinata told her when he notice something was wrong, Sensei was looking weirdly dreamy right now and mumbling something about a Kyosuke, whatever that meant, just when Hinata was about to grabbed her shoulder to shake her a little, someone grabbed him from behind with force.

And that's when Hinata remembered that he didn't saw his best friend, he thought that he was finished but then again, he forgot Nanami.

Blushing intensely, Hinata tried to free himself when he found himself on the ground, pinned down by the unexpectedly strong gamer, the same gamer that was currently breathing hard to him.

''Hinata-kunnn'' her voice was soft and needed; she was definitely under the effect of that aphrodisiac.

''Nanami?!'' Hinata was losing his cool with this one; Nanami was pushing herself unto him, pressing her breast against his chest.

''Hinata-kunnnn! Mouuuu, Why didn't you came sooner Hinata-kunnn, you were paying attention to everyone except meee''Nanami was smiling like Tsumiki at the moment, her eyes with hearts on them.

In their Struggle, she manage to take his tie and open his shirt, every second she looked at him, she was panting harder and harder, Hinata didn't knew what to do, he didn't wanted to take advantage of his friend like that, but the fact that Nanami was like that for him was making him blush deeper. In the corner of his sight, he saw Mioda getting closer to them so he acted fast.

''Mioda! Help me with Nanami please!'' Hinata was grabbing Nanami's arms so she wouldn't finish what she started.

Mioda look at them for a full minute and then smile to them, she reached out to them and Hinata was breathing in relief, she would help him….not. Mioda grabbed HIS arms, holding him down for the lust-driven Nanami.

''Mioda! The heck are you doing?!'' Hinata shouted blushing more intensely any time Nanami got close to hi,.

''GO FOR IT CHIAKI-CHAN! WOAHHH, IBUKI'S ROOTING FOR YOU!'' Mioda was shouting like crazy and Hinata finally surrender to his destiny, he couldn't do anything about this.

Nanami kiss him like crazy, holding him close and everything went pink for Hinata, he was enjoying this way too much, his head was getting dizzy every time Nanami move their lips.

''Well, if it's just this, I wouldn't be betraying her right?'' Hinata though after a while.

That's what he thought until he notice that Mioda and Nanami were moving him towards the closet the classroom had for school materials.

''Mioda-san please take Hajime there for me'' Nanami said while pushing him

''Understood Chiaki-chan!'' Mioda was pulling him towards the closet.

''Wait…..WHAT?! HAJIME?!'' Hinata shouted trying to break free but unable to.

''Don't worry Hajimeee, I'll take good care of you~''

''NANAMI WAITTTTT'' They manage to take him there, Komaeda saw everything with blissful eyes , seeing how the three enter and then Mioda getting out and closing the door with key shortly after, and Hajime's screams for help the first five minutes after suddenly shutting up.

''Ah Hope is Wonderful isn't it~?'' Komaeda said to himself while the chaos was going on around them.

* * *

 _ **Hello This is FireHero-desuuuu**_ ~ _**This is my first Fanfiction for the Danganronpa fandom but I really enjoyed doing this OneSHot, I was wondering how would they have reacted if Hajime (That is my favorite character) have been there for some reason, anyway hope you enjoy it and I hope (*wink wink*) that I can make more stories for this community**_

 _ **Bye Bye :D**_


End file.
